Une nouvelle chance
by Avelyan
Summary: OS. La guerre a fait des ravages dans les deux camps. Quand tout va mal et que la douleur est trop forte, deux âmes en peine se trouvent et se soutiennent, dans l'espoir d'avoir une nouvelle chance de vivre. Dramione.


**Voilà mon premier OS, "Une nouvelle chance" !  
Merci pour vos lectures ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.**

**Merci Janinka pour ta relecture, tu gères ! \\(°u°)/ **

**Une nouvelle chance**

_Irlande, Comté de Wicklow, juillet 1998._

Le rivage apparaissait au loin. Le soleil couchant illuminait les falaises verdoyantes de la côte celtique. Les mouettes criaient leur joie autour des nouveaux arrivants se tenant sur le pont du ferry. Au milieu de l'agitation ambiante, une jeune femme au cheveux sauvages tenait serrée entre ses doigts fins une valise, les yeux perdus dans l'observation du décors féerique qui se dressait devant elle, approchant lentement les rivages.

Une émotion forte tiraillait les traits fins de la brune, lui donnant l'air d'une femme ayant vieilli avant l'âge. Elle sursauta en entendant le son assourdissant de la cloche annonçant leur arrivée. Face à elle, un petit port était niché au milieu des falaises. Se redressant fébrilement, elle porta une main à son front, tremblante. Elle inspira profondément, et attendit patiemment de rejoindre la terre ferme.

La jeune femme distingua des silhouettes sur le pontons, de plus en plus précises.

Ça_ y est. Sa nouvelle vie débutait aujourd'hui. _

« Hermione ! Oh, comme tu as changé ! Tu es un femme maintenant, et ... »

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, les joue rouges, les yeux brillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres, babillait en serrant dans ses bras la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé quelques couleurs en touchant la terre ferme. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles enjouées de sa tante, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis son entrée à Poudlard et dont elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs.

« Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir chez vous le temps que je trouve mon chez moi, madame Sulliv…

\- Ah non, pas de madame avec moi, c'est Patty ici! Et ne me vouvoie pas, je ne suis pas vieille ! Allez, viens, tu dois mourir de faim ! »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, elle attrapa fermement la poignée délaissée de la valise de sa nièce, et commença à remonter le pont, saluant au passage les quelques marins installés sur le bateau pour profiter du soleil.

Hermione se laissa embarquer vers la voiture peinte en jaune criard, garée sur le parking du port. Elle grimpa dedans et essaya de suivre la conversation, mais n'arriva qu'à sortir des onomatopées pour répondre aux interrogations incessantes.

Alors, elle finit par détourner le regard vers la fenêtre ouverte, les yeux brillant de larmes en pensant à sa vie passée.

_Angleterre, Azkaban, juillet 1998._

Au fond d'une cellule crasseuse, perdue au milieu des autres, se tenait recroquevillé contre le mur humide un jeune garçon. Ses cheveux d'un blond sale tombaient sur ses yeux gris, vidés de toutes émotions. Sa tête frappait en rythme les pierres glacées de la pièce qui devait l'accueillir pour les dix prochaines années.

Sa vie était foutue. Le verdict de son procès était tombé il y a une semaine. _Association en vue d'actes terroristes _et _complicité de meurtre. _Son père n'était pas là pour le sauver, plus personne n'était là. La douleur dans sa poitrine le détruisait.

Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur la marque qui déformait son bras pâle. Il eut un spasme de dégoût et commença à la frotter avec ses ongles. Pris d'une violence irrépressible, il commença à gratter la terre sur le mur cherchant à récupérer une pierre coupante.

Il finit par en agripper une suffisamment intéressante à ses yeux, et la passa lentement sur l'objet de ses rancœurs. Puis de plus en plus fort. Il ne remarquait pas le sang qui coulait, ne sentait pas la douleur qui tiraillait son poignet. Il voyait juste la marque disparaître peu à peu, sentant une joie malsaine s'infiltrant dans son estomac serré.

Il ne remarqua pas non plus les deux gardes qui entrèrent dans sa cellule pour le porter vers l'infirmerie. Sa tête était lourde. Ses paupières se fermaient sans qu'il le veuille.

Et il sombra.

_Dix ans plus tard, Irlande, Comté de Wicklow._

Hermione plissa les yeux en ouvrant les volets de sa maison. Le soleil l'éblouit quelques instants, et le paysage bucolique finit par se dessiner devant elle, les fleurs sauvages tachetant l'herbe vert émeraude. Elle attrapa un pancake sur le comptoir de sa cuisine et s'avança dans son jardin, respirant l'air pur, rituel de ces onze dernières années.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision hâtive à la fin de la guerre. Quitter le monde sorcier était ce qui lui avait rendu la vie. Elle avait perdu le contact avec nombre de ses anciens amis, en dehors de Harry. Il avait été le seul à comprendre sa décision, à l'accepter sans discuter.

Ron, lui, avait explosé en apprenant ses volontés : il l'avait rejetée, repoussée comme une malpropre.

Aujourd'hui, elle travaillait dans une librairie en ville, et vivait dans une maison à l'extérieur de Greystones. Elle survivait, n'arrivant toujours pas à oublier la mort et la peur, se réveillant encore chaque nuit ou presque en nage. Des milliers de questions qui n'auront sûrement jamais de réponses traversaient sans cesse son esprit torturé. Alors, elle se laissait porter par les évènements quotidiens qui dirigeait la vie, n'arrivant plus à se souvenir comment vivre.

Après avoir jardiné une bonne partie de la journée dans son jardin, elle se décida à rejoindre le village à pieds. La jeune femme enfila sa veste en jeans au dessus d'une robe évasée sous sa poitrine, et, glissant des écouteurs dans ses oreilles, se dirigea vers Greystones au rythme de la voix rocailleuse de Gin Wigmore.

Elle poussa la lourde porte en bois du pub qui grinça dans ses gonds, et retira ses écouteurs. Une flopée de rires, de grognements et de voix l'atteignirent, en plus de la musique entraînante. L'ambiance chaleureuse embauma son cœur, et elle se laissa entraîner par le rythme en rejoignant le bar, slalomant entre les tables éparpillées partout dans la pièce. Elle s'installa sur un des sièges hauts, et se tourna vers la scène où un groupe reprenait les musiques de _the pogues._

« Je vous sers quelques chose, mademoiselle ? l'interrogea une voix familière. »

Elle se tourna lentement vers le bar, souriant maladroitement. Devant elle, appuyé contre le poteau derrière lui, se tenait un homme aux cheveux blonds trop longs et aux yeux noirs pétillants de malice. Il portait une chemise quadrillée rouge mettant en valeur se musculature et un jeans bleu délavé. Donovan était devenu un ami, après les longues soirées à venir boire un verre pour se vider l'esprit.

« Je vais prendre un whisky.

\- Bien, Hermione.

Elle l'observa servir la mixture, le menton posé dans sa main. Un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres quand elle récupéra son verre. Autour d'elle, le pub se remplissait de plus en plus, annonçant une longue soirée pour le barman, qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'aller voir les autres clients.

Elle se tourna vers la scène, son regard glissant sur les personnes dansant ou buvant. Un éclat presque blanc arrêta le cheminement de ses yeux. Cette couleur de cheveux était si particulière qu'elle failli glisser de son siège.

Son cœur repartit en un bruit sourd, quand elle se rappela que les deux seules personnes possédant cette couleurs de cheveu qu'elle connaissait étaient à Azkaban.

Oui, c'était un inconnu. _Blond platine_.

Elle avala une longue gorgée du liquide ambré de son verre, et essaya de se concentrer sur la musique, mais son regard glissait constamment vers l'inconnu.

Il ne bougeait presque pas, en dehors de son bras montant vers sa bouche pour qu'il boive. Habillé intégralement en noir, d'une chemise et un pantalon, il détonnait au milieu de toutes ses couleurs.

L'alcool commençait à monter. Elle buvait son troisième whisky, laissant sa tête battre inconsciemment le rythme. Elle avait chaud. Sa veste en jeans fut vite retirée et posée négligemment sur sa chaise, et elle se dirigea vers les danseurs, rejoignant Sinnead et Heather qui se déhanchaient. Elles attrapèrent chacune un de ses bras, et elles se mirent à chanter en chœur avec le chanteur. Elle ria en les accompagnant, se déhanchant avec elles. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant le rythme de la musique et se balançant contre les filles déchaînées.

C'était bien le seul moment de sa journée où ses pensées encombrantes la laissait tranquille.

Le son était envoûtant autour d'elle, elle sentait son corps vibrer sous les basses. Sa robe tournoyait à chacun de ses pas, laissant entrevoir des morceaux de sa peau laiteuse.

L'inconnu aux cheveux platine ne la quittait pas du regard, impassible.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux à la dernière note, et ses pupilles s'ancrèrent dans celles, grises comme l'acier, de l'inconnu. _Inconnu ? _Elle eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant son identité, et se prit le talon dans un des pieds d'une chaise derrière elle. Elle serait tombée si Heather ne l'avait pas rattrapée au dernier moment, bougonnant quelque chose à propos de maladresse et de ridicule.

Draco Malfoy était assis face à elle. _Le _Draco Malfoy.

Certes, il était terriblement différent de l'adolescent qu'elle avait connu. Ses cheveux étaient trop longs, et ses traits étaient tirés. Une longue cicatrice blanchâtre déchirait les traits de son visage plus pâle que celui d'un mort. Il était plus musclé que dans ses souvenirs aussi. Sa chemise s'étirait sur ses bras et son ventre.

Oui, Malfoy avait changé. Mais ses yeux, ses implacables billes grises, elles, elles n'avaient pas changées. Ses pupilles qui vous plaquaient sur place, et qui semblaient froides comme de la glace.

Elle se reprit, lissant sa robe inconsciemment, et retourna vers le bar, tremblante. Elle souffla un grand coup, son cœur battant la chamade. _Que faisait-il ici ? Parmi tous les pubs du Royaume Uni, pourquoi avait-il choisit celui-là ? _

Merde.

Draco était sous le choc. Elle, Granger, le rat-de-bibliothèque, la _Sang de … _Il vida son verre d'un trait, et tourna la tête vers la brune. Il avait mis du temps à la reconnaître, avec cette robe et ces talons hauts.

Une colère sourde s'insinua dans ses veines, de la glace liquide dégoulinant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se redressa d'un coup et se rattrapa au bord de la table en tanguant. Il devait partir, fuir cette ambiance insupportable.

Granger avait rejoint le bar, il pouvait donc quitter le pub sans la croiser. En trois enjambées il arriva devant la porte d'entrée qu'il poussa et enfin, il arriva dehors. L'air frais lui fouetta le visage, et il mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits.

Une femme en robe rouge passa devant lui, lui adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur au passage. Il haussa un sourcil, sardonique, avant de se diriger vers une ruelle déserte. Là, il se posa contre la façade d'une maison, fermant les yeux en inspirant fortement.

Il avait passé dix ans à l'ombre, il avait purgé sa peine, par Merlin ! Alors pourquoi ses anciens démons avaient-ils décidé de le suivre jusqu'ici ? Il ne pouvait pas partir. Pour aller où de toute façon ? Il n'avait plus rien, si ce n'est sa mère qui vivait à quelques kilomètres de ce pub de malheur. Et il avait fallu qu'ilse retrouve dans la même putain de ville que cette … Sorcière de malheur.

« Malfoy ? »

Il n'avait pas entendu les bruits de pas discrets s'approchant de lui, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu oublier le son de _sa _voix. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête pour répondre :

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Granger ?

\- Co… Comment tu vas ? Demanda la jeune femme après de longues secondes de silence.

Il rit. D'un rire rauque, ironique. Le son était étrange à ses oreilles. Forcément, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de l'entendre depuis dix ans.

« Merveilleusement bien, Granger ! Et toi ? Toujours avec Weaslaid ? Mariée avec trois gosses, tu cherches les sensations fortes ? Et tu t'es dis que le mieux pour faire ça, c'était de te frotter à un ancien détenu, ton ennemi préféré, et lui montrer à quel point sa vie est pitoyable contrairement à la tienne ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas, miss Je-Sais-Tout, tu peux retourner t'amuser. »

Il se délecta de la pâleur qui apparu sur le visage de la brune à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle avait même reculé d'un pas. Il se pencha vers elle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon noir.

« Tu ne dis plus rien, Grangie ? Tires-toi, tu me gênes.

\- Tu es dans un état atroce… Tu…

Draco plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur derrière elle, enragé. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la violence et l'alcool. Il voulait la tuer, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle sentait la colère vibrer dans chaque fibre de son être, serré contre elle et le poing agrippant sa gorge. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration, et son souffle siffla entre eux.

Hermione avait mal, au dos, à la tête, au coeur.

Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui pouvait calmer sa douleur, la seule manière de s'exprimer qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Elle l'attrapa et le serra contre elle, dans ses bras tremblants. Elle le sentit se raidir, mais n'abandonna pas.

Une éternité passa avant qu'il ne réponde à l'étreinte, serrant à son tour le corps fragile contre lui. Elle sentit son nez glacé contre son cou, ses mains fortes serrer ses hanches comme pour la casser en deux.

Et elle s'abandonna à l'étreinte irréaliste.

Elle finit par le sentir s'éloigner, et tira sur son pull pour le ramener à elle. Ses lèvres heurtèrent les siennes, et elle gémit en sentant le sang qui explosa dans sa bouche lorsque les dents de l'homme mordirent sa peau.

Ça n'avait rien de doux. Rien de lent, juste une pulsion animale, sauvage, qui déchirait tous les maux. Hermione attrapa la nuque de son ancien ennemi, le rapprochant plus d'elle encore. Elle voulait se fondre en lui, le sentir partout sur elle.

Elle se sentit quitter le sol, Draco glissant une main sous ses fesses pour la soulever contre le mur froid. Et son esprit l'abandonna. C'était sauvage, passionnel, et absolument enivrant. Une drogue irrésistible. Une parenthèse dans ce gouffre sans fond dans lequel elle vivait depuis dix ans.

Hermione reprit lentement ses esprits, et sentit Malfoy se détacher d'elle. Elle se redressa, essayant sans succès de lisser sa robe tout en regardant partout, sauf le blond. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle sursauta en le voyant s'effondrer contre le mur de pierres. Se tournant vers lui, elle vit ses longs doigts fins agrippés à ses cheveux couvrant son visage. Il tremblait si fort qu'elle percevait les vibrations jusque dans la plante de ses pieds.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se laissa glisser lentement à ses côtés, et attendit qu'il parle patiemment.

« ça veut rien dire. »

La brunette tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je sais. Mais, aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, ça m'a fait du bien. »

Draco accrocha son regard, surpris. Il lâcha ses cheveux et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière dans un éclat de rire sans joie. Une douleur sans nom déformait ses traits angéliques. Alors, après un soupir, elle lâcha :

« Ma vie… Elle n'est pas aussi parfaite que tu l'imagines. La guerre a fait des dégâts à tout le monde. J'ai quitté l'Angleterre il y a dix ans, en même temps que j'ai abandonné la magie. Je ne pouvais plus vivre au milieu de ceux qui fêtaient la fin de cette mascarade. Ils étaient tous… si joyeux, si heureux… Et je n'étais plus que… vide. Cette vie, je n'en pouvais plus. L'hypocrisie devenait insupportable. Alors je suis venue ici. Ma tante m'a accueillie et j'ai recommencé à zéro. Je n'ai plus de contact avec le monde sorcier, en dehors d'Harry. C'était devenu insupportable, ça aussi. Et Ronald… C'est sûrement le pire des hypocrites. Pourtant, même ici personne ne comprend ce que je ressens. Puisque personne n'a vécu cette guerre ici. Mais toi… Cette douleur que je vois dans tes yeux… C'est la même que je croise chaque matin en me regardant dans une glace. Ce que je viens de ressentir, je ne l'avais pas ressenti depuis tant d'années… Cette passion, cette violence… j'en avais besoin. Alors… Merci. »

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione Granger, la griffondor sainte nitouche, le remerciait ?

Pourtant, même si l'envie de rire montait dans sa gorge, les mots de son ancienne camarade intégrèrent ses neurones, et il toussa, s'étranglant en comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle souffrait elle aussi. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas passé dix ans derrière les barreaux. Il passa inconsciemment les doigts sur sa cicatrice à l'avant bras. La marque n'était presque plus visible, et de longs traits blanchâtres la remplaçaient aujourd'hui.

Il finit par tourner la tête vers la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle regardait droit devant elle, les dents plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette lèvre qu'elle malmenait, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Oui, cette rage passionnelle lui avait fait du bien dans le brouillard de son esprit malmené.

Finalement, elle glissa sa main sur son bras marqué. Il sursauta et voulu s'éloigner mais fut stoppé net par la voix enraillée d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ?

\- J'en sais rien… Je voulais juste… la faire disparaître. Comme tout le reste. J'avais la rage, j'étais transi de peur… Alors, j'ai gratté aussi fort que je le pouvais. La première chose dont je me souviens après ça, c'est l'infirmerie d'Azkaban. J'étais attaché au lit, comme un putain d'animal. Ils pensaient que j'avais tenté de me suicider. »

Draco éclata de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son corps convulsa sous la force de son rire, et il se tint les côtes en cherchant sa respiration, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. La brune lui frotta le dos pour tenter de le calmer. Après quelques minutes, il reprit contenance, et enchaîna, la respiration toujours sifflante :

« Si j'avais tenté de me suicider, j'aurais réussi. Mais je ne voulais pas leur donner raison. Je voulais juste… Ne plus voir cette horreur. J'ai jamais voulu ça. Et ça a détruit ma vie... »

Hermione serra plus fortement son avant bras. Elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco, ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Je suis désolée… Pour ça. Pour la guerre. Pour le coup de poing que je t'ai mis en troisième année. Je…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Enfin… Sauf pour le coup, ria-t-il »

Elle éclata de rire à son tour et lança joyeusement :

« Tu le méritais ! Tu étais si… Horripilant !

\- Et toi, alors, à toujours lever la main en cours, avec tes petits airs supérieurs, t'étais pas _horripilante_ peut-être ? »

Ils riaient aux larmes, à présent. L'insouciance de leur jeunesse les frappa de plein fouet, écartant leur douleur. Ils étaient là, dans cette ruelle sombre et vide, les mains serrant leurs ventres douloureux de trop rire, le cœur en paix l'espace d'un instant.

Cette insouciance, cette paix, elle ne les avait plus ressenties depuis tant d'années qu'elle sentait presque son corps revivre, son cœur rebattre. Et elle priait pour ne jamais s'arrêter.

Quand elle fut calmée, elle se releva, époussetant sa robe, et chercha le regard d'acier.

« J'habite pas loin d'ici. Tu veux… Venir à la maison ? »

Et il hocha la tête.

Cette nuit là et les nuits qui suivaient, ils burent, beaucoup. Ils parlèrent, énormément. Et ils rirent.

Parce qu'ils ressentaient de nouveau, et parce qu'ils étaient en vie.

**The End**


End file.
